scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
The "@" Method
Note: The @ Method cannot be performed on the 3DS Version. Some creations in Scribblenauts Unlimited can only be achieved using "The '@' Method", as these items have an "@" (at) sign preceeding it, which cannot be typed normally in the notepad. This was intended so that regular players cannot access these by imputting an @ character. Procedure First you have to create a teleporter or cloning machine . Then you need to create a clone using one of the two machines and edit it using the object Green Magic editor. Go to the "How Objects React to it" part of the script, then backspace the last letter and retype it. Press the checkmark then exit the object editor. Press previously used words then go to @maxwelldummy and erase all but the "@" sign. Press enter. A list of objects using the "@" sign will appear. An alternate way is to create a demon then destroy it. Afterwards, edit its wings then continue with the other steps shown above. Another method is to edit a projectile shot from a cockatrice, gorgon, necronomicon, etc. This method, however, requires you to select the projectile quickly before it comes in contact with something and may not be performed in multiplayer mode. EXE Modification Method On the PC version, Scribble.exe can be modified in a hex editor to enable all characters to be entered normally. To do this, go to address in a hex editor and change the 41 to 21. After performing this modification, characters like @ and $ can be entered as easily as any other characters. A screen-recording of performing this modification can be viewed here: http://www.screenr.com/jf97 Examples of Objects *@black magic *@lily *@lily2 *@green magic *@stone magic *@earth magic *@fairy magic *@frost breath *@electric magic *@yoshi egg (Wii U Only) *@flare *@red magic *@blue magic *@death ray *@edgar *@julie *@genderblaster (A gun identical to the Grow Ray that flips an NPC's gender when hit) *@gendermagic *@monstergun (A gun identical to the Laser, when fired at a human it turns them into a random monster) *@monstermagic *@creatatron *@lilyglobe *@meanoldman *@cursebreakingcane *@rumblebomb *@treetop *@treebottom *@starite *@rein *@fireball (Wii U Only) *@rope ladder *@livingskeleton *@laser beam *@maxwelldummy *@scribblenaut *@andrewwarthenshirt *@cloning science *@quantum magic *@growing magic *@growth magic *@shrinking magic *@siren wings *@dragon wings *@god *@dj *@net *@dart *@belt *@hero *@mime *@goth *@goal If you create a living object such as @dj, @zombie, or @god, the result will be a living present that slides around. Note: If "@lily2" is selected, the game will crash if you are not in Edwin's Farm. When spawned, it checks your progress and displays the correct "stone Lilly". It has no walking left animation, causing it to do an odd moonwalk, but it can still walk right normally. Also, @starite does not create the starite levels use, since levels use $starite, and @ropeladder creates a bike that is missing one of its wheels. Detailed Tutorial [[ The following tutorial has been created by Thunder27, detailing the whole entire process. This tutorial was made with the PC version of the game. Warning: Possible spelling errors. 1. Launch the game and click 'Continue' from the main menu. 2. Click on Maxwell and add the adjective 'cloned' to create another Maxwell. This Maxwell is called @maxwelldummy. 3.Click on @maxwelldummy and click "Edit Object". 4. Click "Yes". You will now be in the object editor. 5. Click on the script icon (quill and paper). 6. Click the pencil icon next to either the "Source Audio" or "Objects react to it as if it's a". 7. You should see the text "@maxwelldummy". Click the green checkmark. 8. Click the floppy disk icon in the top left corner to go back to the main edit screen. 9. Click the name "Maxwell" at the tope of the screen and you should be presented with a dialogue to change the objects name. 10. Click the "Previous Items" or better know as the "two arrows" icon to make the text say @maxwelldummy. Change it to "@scribblenaut" and click the green checkmark. 11. Save the object by clicking the floppy disk icon on the bottem left. 12. Click the "back arrow button" to exit 13. You should be back in what ever sandbox, world, level, etc. you're in. 14. Click the notebook and press the "two arrows" icon, and the name "@scribblenaut" should show up. 15. Use the Backspace key to get rid of everything but the @ symbol. 16. For this example, add the adjective 'male' at the end so it looks like @male. 17. Then type "-scribblenaut", press the green checkmark, and click on "@Scribblenaut". 18. You should quickly see the word "@scribblenaut" inserted into the text box, then you would see a selection to pick yours or the built in @scribblenaut. 19. Press the back button in the upper left corner. 20. The finished result is: "@male @scribblenaut" 21. Change the word "scribblenaut" to another @ object or adjective. If you chose an adjective, add an object after the the two @ adjectives so it would work. Changing "scribblenaut" is not required. 22. It should look something like this example: @male @imwearingthebombsuit man. 23. Press the "checkmark" to spawn the object and profit. 24. Optional: If you want to have a shortcut back to the method, change the name of "@scribblenaut" to "@@scribblenaut" by going back to the Edit Object screen of the "@scribblenaut" object, clicking the name at the top, pressing the two arrows to get the "@male @imwearingthebombsuit man", removing the names of the adjectives leaving "@@ man", change "man" to "scribblenaut" and remove the space to get "@@scribblenaut", save the name and object, and done. Note: To get more then two @'s, when on step 22, replace "man" with "-scribblenaut" and repeat step 17 onward. I'm not getting into this much detail anymore. I am exhausted. :( ]] Alternatives There are several ways to obtain the '@' sign in scribblenauts. There may be others, but how I've gotten it is to go to St. Asterisk hospital and go to the floor with the 'Operation' board game mounted on the wall. If you tap on one of the body parts of the operation board game, and edit the object editor, go into the scripting, and tap on the tab that says "Objects reacts to is as" or something like that, it will say @operationbody or @operationarm etc. No timing or excessively complicated means of getting the @ sign. Another object that this works with is the arrows underneath the illegally-parked car in Capital City. Adjectives The @ method also works with adjectives as well, but currently only upon spawning an object. It is possible to get more then one @ symbol, by tapping (clicking on the Windows version) the @ object's name twice, and then editing the text. A particular feature about all @adjectives is that they add behaviours to an object without making it a removeable adjective. All @adjectives work by modifying base behaviours the moment they spawn. Some of these @ adjectives have unusual properties, such as @lm1 damaging things and giving them the Crying adjective on contact for a brief moment after the object is spawned, but most have no known effect. There are twenty @lm adjectives, numbered from 0 to 19, eleven @special adjectives (including @special, the others are numbered), five @bg adjectives, and five @globalmerithelper adjectives, as well as a few other unique ones. WARNING: 'Some of these, particularly the ones with @survivalmode, make the objects/people spawned unremovable unless you reset the level, or provide other undesirable effects. *@disabled *@friendlytomaxwell *@stopanimating *@lm0 (?) *@lm1 (gains crying adjective when damaged) *@lm2 (?) *@lm3 (cannot be picked up in a character's hand) *@lm4 ''(Spawn sleeping) *@lm5 ''(Constant star effect)''' *@lm6 (replaces normal action with "clean" action) *@lm7 - @lm19 (?) *@special - @special9 (?) *@special10 ''(Spawns two of the object, both invisible. The one on the left usually breaks/dies) *@backequipment *@addbackhotspot *@animatesbutdoesnotmove *@electrifiedbutnotshocking *@grow (Grows one notch once on creation) *''@''ghostly *@nogravity (Same effect as the normal adjective "antigravity") *@notmountable *@notstealable (Note: Other NPCs can still steal a @nostealable object from the player, but the player cannot steal a @notstealable from an NPC) *@magnetic (Note: It is possible to turn anything magnetic using this adjective without the texture change caused by the normal "magnetic" adjective) *@wearingappetizingclothing *@nonenveloping *@motiondetector *@motiondetectormove *@fasttraveleffect *@backless *@kickopenclosed *@kickatadj *@imwearingthebombsuit *@dogwhistlefollower *@dogwhistler *@survivalweapon *@survivalmodeattack *@survivalmodedefend *@survivalmodetarget *@smiling (adds a "smile" object equipped to your created object) *@gasmask *@earthbounddelay (note: things float in the air shortly before falling down to the ground, only happens once) *@harmlessexplode *@rumbleexplode *@male *@female *@timetraveler (note: adds a moustashe and top hat shortly after the object is spawned) *@metempsychic *@blueteam *@redteam (note: adding "brave" to both a blueteam and redteam will cause them to fight till death) *@teama *@teamb (very similar to blueteam/redteam) *@ipecacsick *@donotsetoffglobalmerits *@ostracizing *@mitoticmale *@mitoticfemale *@clearall See Also The $ Method Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWoaMgOhO3k- How-To Video Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Game Elements